Inhumane Praktiken
Eine nicht-humanoide Lebensform ist verletzt und heftet sich an B'Elanna Torres. Da der Doktor keine Lösung findet, fragt er das holografische Programm eines cardassianischen Arztes um Rat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Der große Retter thumb|Tom im Schlamm Der Doktor ist auf einem großen Bildschirm zu sehen, er steht auf einem felsigen Planeten. Dazu erzählt er von seiner Heldentat, ein Datenmodul auf einem unwirklichen Planeten gerettet zu haben. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok und einige anderer Crewmitglieder sitzen gelangweilt auf Stühlen und hören zu. B'Elanna scheint zu schlafen. Als der Doktor kurz Luft holt, meinen alle es ist vorbei und stehen auf, doch da geht der Vortrag weiter. Es wird ein Bild von Tom gezeigt, auf dem er über und über voll mit Schlamm ist, da er auf Palomar in ein Schlammloch gefallen ist. Es entsteht ein dünnes Lachen und Tom rechtfertigt sich, denn er sei geschubst worden. Da steht Captain Janeway auf und will sich für die Show mit Holobildern bedanken. Doch der Doktor stoppt sie, denn das Beste komme ja jetzt noch. Es folge noch ein zwölfteiliger holografischer Essay mit dem Titel: Unter der Haut – humanoide Anatomie als Kunst. Widerwillig setzen sich alle wieder hin und der Doktor redet sich in Rage, während die anderen sich genervt anblicken. Unterdessen macht Harry Kim auf der Brücke Commander Chakotay auf die Uhrzeit 21 Uhr aufmerksam. Als Chakotay nicht reagiert, spricht er es nochmal an und betont, dass sie bereits seit einer Stunde da drin sind und der Captain sie bat, sie nach einer halben Stunde zu befreien. Chakotay erinnert Harry an ihren eigenen zweistündigen Vortrag und meint mit einem Lächeln, dass sie diese unvergleichliche Erfahrung auch ihren Freunden gönnen sollten. Dem kann Harry nur zustimmen. Als der Vortrag zu Ende ist, verlassen alle fluchtartig das Holodeck und B'Elanna ist erzürnt, dass der gelbe Alarm nicht ausgelöst worden ist. Tuvok fügt an, dass er damit einen direkten Befehl verweigert hat. Captain Janeway meint, dass sei definitiv ein Grund, Chakotay vor das Kriegsgericht zu stellen. Dann trennen sich die Wege. Tom und B'Elanna gehen ins Kasino und wollen Kaffee. Neelix tippt gleich richtig auf den Vortrag des Doktors, den er ebenfalls schon gesehen hat. B'Elanna meint, dass einige Bilder doch ganz nett waren, zum Beispiel das mit Tom im Schlamm. Jedoch meint Neelix, dass es auch noch ein Bild gibt, wo eine gewisse Chefingenieurin mit ihrem Fuß in einem Plasmainjektor feststeckt. Paris meint, dass ihm dieses Bild entgangen ist. Neelix meint, dass der Doktor es wohl aus der Vorführung entfernt hat. Tom bedauert dies und will es sich holen und erwägt, es in alle persönlichen Datenbanken zu verteilen. B'Elanna droht ihm dafür den Tod an und will in diesem Fall auch das Programm des Doktors löschen. Da plötzlich geht eine Erschütterung durch das ganze Schiff und Tom und B'Elanna eilen zu ihren Stationen. Die Brücke empfängt eine massive Energiewelle, deren Herkunft unbekannt ist. Janeway lässt die Schilde aktviieren und befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver, jedoch ändert die Welle nun ihren Kurs. Janeway lässt daraufhin alle sich auf den Aufprall vorbereiten. Also geht die Welle über das Schiff hinweg. Akt I: Eine geheimnisvolle Botschaft Als die Welle über sie hinweg gegangen ist, werden nur geringe Schäden gemeldet. Tuvok meldet, dass die Hüllenpanzerung auf Deck 15 leicht beschädigt ist, aber es keine Verletzten gibt. Harry aber stellt fest, dass sie einen Download auf der Kommunikationsphalanx empfangen haben, der auch eine Audiokomponente enthält. Janeway lässt die Botschaft abspielen. jedoch ist diese unverständlich. Der Universaltranslator kann auch keine Übersetzung anfertigen und auch einen Entschlüsselung scheitert. Captain Janeway geht davon aus, dass sie eine Nachricht von Jemandem erhalten sollten. Paris weist darauf hin, dass sie der Ionenrestspur, die die Welle hinterlassen hat, folgen könnten, um so ihren Ausgangspunkt zu finden. Sie folgen also der Welle und kommen an ein schwer beschädigtes unbekanntes Schiff. Es wird von Kim eine Lebensform entdeckt, die an Bord gebeamt wird. Tuvok fragt, ob diese Entscheidung klug ist. Ihre Lebenzeichen sind sehr schwach und laut Janeway ist davon auszugehen, dass die Welle ein Notruf war. thumb|Überfall auf B'Elanna Der Doktor beginnt mit der Untersuchung, aber er hat große Schwierigkeiten, denn die Physiologie ist so unbekannt, dass der Tricorder nichts erkennen kann. Als er dies Captain Janeway erklärt, kommt B'Elanna herein. Sie berichtet, dass sie Systeme des fremden Schiffes nur chemisch aktiviert werden können und vermutet, dass das Wesen direkt mit dem Schiff verbunden ist und biochemische Sekrete zur Erteilung von Befehlen verwendet. Da springt das Wesen durch das Kraftfeld hindurch und heftet sich an sie. Der Versuch Kims, das Wesen auf Janeways Befehl sofort weg zu beamen scheitert, da es sich bereits fest mit ihr verbunden hat. Der Doktor erkennt, dass das Wesen ihren Nacken punktiert. Der Doktor untersucht B'Elanna und stellt fest, dass das Wesen ein Lähmungsmittel in ihren Blutkreislauf abgesondert hat. Paris will das Wesen operativ entfernen, was der Doktor für unmöglich hält, da sich das Wesen an ihr Herz-Lungen-System angeschlossen hat. Janeway fragt, ob sie es hinausbeamen können. Allerdings müssten sie dann ihr Herz-Lungen-System mitbeamen. Der Doktor weiss nicht genau, wie er vorgehen soll und will sein Wissen in Exobiologie erweitern. Janeway will ihm einen Berater stellen. Sie will die Exobiologiedatenbank in ein Hologramm transferieren. Der Doktor soll den führenden Exobiologen auswählen und diesen dann mit Harry Kim auf Holodeck 2 programmieren. thumb|Kim und der Doktor erstellen ein Hologramm. Kim und der Doktor machen sich auf den Weg zum Holodeck. Kim äußert seine Bedenken, doch der Doktor ist voller Hoffnung, dass es klappen wird. Außerdem denkt er schon an ein Thema für seinen nächsten Diaabend. Dort angekommen, möchte Harry wissen, wie der auserwählte Exobiologe heißt und der Doktor nennt dessen Namen: Crell Moset. Harry ruft das entsprechende Programm auf. Er ist etwas irritiert, als er sieht, dass Moset ein Cardassianer ist. Er macht den Doktor darauf aufmerksam, doch dieser meint, das sei egal, solange er B'Elanna helfen kann. Harry kann dieses Argument nachvollziehen und arbeitet weiter, indem er die exobiologische Datenbank und die Persönlichkeitsunterprogramme und die Stimmenannäherung in das Hologramm lädt. Der Doktor will ihm nun eine Frage stellen, doch der Cardassianer reagiert darauf nicht adäquat und außerdem hat er eine blecherne Stimme. Der Doktor ist genervt und wendet sich an Harry. Er versucht, das Problem der Überladung mit einem rekursiven Algorithmus zu beheben. Nun funktioniert das Programm und das Hologramm reagiert – er bietet dem Doktor an ihn Crell zu nennen, denn das tun alle seine Freunde. Akt II: Zwei Hologramme auf der Suche nach einer Heilung thumb|Erste Beratungen Der Doktor stellt sich vor und informiert ihn, dass er keinen Namen führt, sondern ein medizinisch-holografisches Notfallprogramm ist. Nachdem sie einige Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht haben, erzählt ihm der Doktor von seinem Problem, dass sich eine nichthumanoide Lebensform mit seiner Patientin verbunden hat, und Crell ist wild darauf sich dessen anzunehmen. Kim meint, dass der Doktor ihn kontaktieren soll, wenn sich sein Programm wieder destabilisiert. Harry Kim transferiert die beiden auf die Krankenstation und die beiden machen sich gleich an die Analyse des Problems. Der Doktor meint zu Paris, dass Crell ein hervorragender Wissenschaftler ist. Crell stürzt sich mit viel Elan auf das Problem und vermutet, dass das fremde Wesen eine zytoplasmische Lebensform ist. Crell identifiziert Torres als klingonisch-menschlichen Hybrid und verlangt einen isomolekularen Scanner. Einen solchen besitzt der Doktor allerdings nicht und gibt ihm einen Tricorder. Crell berichtet, dass er bei einer Konferenz den Sternenflottenärzten eine Verbesserung vorschlug, doch diese dachten, er wäre nur ein arroganter Cardassianer, der seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen versucht. Vielleicht hielten sie ihn aber auch für einen Spion. Er kalibriert eine Tricorder neu und somit erhalten sie das erste Mal brauchbare Werte. Captain Janeway und Chakotay sehen sich inzwischen die Nachricht der Fremden an und stellen fest, dass in dieser mehr als 10000 unterschiedliche Töne verwendet wurden. Janeway meint, dass der Code schwer zu knacken sein wird. Der Commander will die fremde Datenbank nutzen. Daher lässt Janeway Seven of Nine die Daten vom Schiff herunterladen. Seven versucht zusammen mit Fähnrich Tabor von Bajor die Datenbank des fremden Schiffes herunterzuladen. Dieser ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass Seven die Verantwortung für den Maschinenraum hat und reagiert deshalb eher schroff. Doch Seven lässt sich davon nicht einschüchtern, sie meint, dass persönliche Gefühle irrelevant sind und er einfach seine Arbeit zu soll. Noch bevor die Daten herunter geladen werden können explodiert das Schiff, weil sich sein Maschinenkern destabilisiert. thumb|Der Doktor und Crell Moset arbeiten an einer Heilmethode. Moset und der Doktor rekapitulieren derweil ihre Erkenntnisse. Die fremde Lebensform hat auf autonomer Ebene die Kontrolle über Torres' Körper übernommen, indem sie Proteine aus ihrem Gewebe und weiße Blutkörperchen nutzt. Der Doktor vermutet einen Parasidten Moset glaubt nicht, dass er sich auf lange Sicht so versorgen kann. Die beiden stellen fest, dass das fremde Wesen wohl nur am Leben bleiben will und B'Elanna braucht um sich selbst am Leben zu erhalten. Moset meint, dass das Wesen Torres nicht einfach loslassen wird, wenn es sie zum Überleben braucht. Moset bedauert, dass er hier nicht seine Instrumente hat und kommt mit dem Doktor überein, diese auf dem Holodeck nachzubilden. Zwischendurch wacht B'Elanna auf und ist nicht begeistert, dass Crell sie behandelt, denn sie sieht in Cardassianer nur kaltblütige Mörder. Paris meint, dass er sie jetzt zwingen könnte, den ganzen Tag Rock'n'Roll zu hören und sie könnte nichts dagegen machen. Dann argumentiert er, dass dieser Mann ihre einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung sein könnte. Akt III: Untersuchungen thumb|Im Labor von Crell Auf dem Holodeck wird eine genaue Abbildung des Labors von Crell erzeugt. Die Unterhaltung dreht sich um das Fostossa-Virus das Crell bezwungen hat. Moset meint, dass er zu dieser Zeit auf Bajor war. Er meint, dass sie kein Recht hatten, dort zu sein. Der Doktor ist sichtlich beeindruckt und meint, dass Crell tausende Leben rettete. Crell spielt das ganze herunter, es ist rein zufällig geschehen und er ist auch heute noch immer erstaunt, dass es ihm bei den wenigen Ressourcen überhaupt gelungen ist. Crell bietet dem Doktor an sich einmal seinen Errungenschaften anzuschauen, damit er davon Kenntnis hat. Freudig willigt der Doktor ein. Nachdem sich Crell überzeugt hat, dass im Labor alles vorhanden ist, erzeugen sie eine holografische Darstellung des Wesens auf der Krankenstation. Sie beginnen es zu untersuchen. Moset untersucht ihn mit einem Kortikalmonitor. Captain Janeway kommt auf die Idee, die Botschaft einfach nochmal auf allen Subraumbändern zu senden. Commander Chakotay ist etwas skeptisch, das die Kommunikation schwierig erscheint und auch nicht klar ist, ob die Wesen freundlich sind. Captain Janeway meint, dass das Wesen auf der Krankenstation nicht feindlich ist, sondern einfach nur überleben will. Sie hät das Risiko für akzeptabel. Dem stimmt Chakotay zu und die beiden gehen auf die Brücke und erteilen Tuvok den Befehl die Botschaft zu senden. Dazu stellt er den Deflektor auf volle Kapazität und man sendet die Botschaft aus. thumb|Der Doktor und Crell Moset diskutieren über die Untersuchungsmethode bei der Lebensform Während der Untersuchungen kommen der Doktor und Moset sich näher und beginnen sich anzufreunden. Moset singt mit dem Doktor mit und dieser lädt ihn zu Opern auf das Holodeck ein. Moset meint, dass das einfachste Werkzeug oft das beste ist. Er meint, dass es sehr aufschlussreich sein kann, wenn man den Patienten mit einfachen Werkzeugen untersucht. Der Doktor schneidet daher das Wesen auf. Dieser ist über die Schreie des Wesens bestürzt und meint, dass sie ihm wehtun. Moset verweist jedoch darauf, dass es sich um ein Hologramm handelt. Der Doktor pflichtet ihm bei und führt seine Reaktion auf die Tatsache zurück, dass er selbst ein Hologramm ist und daher wohl Gefühle für das Wesen hat. Moset zeiht dann die Haut mit zwei Klammern auseinander. Auch die Untersuchung ist sehr aufschlussreich. Sie entdecken Nervenbündel, die wie Neocortizes wirken. Moset will diese als Angriffspunkt nutzen. Moset meint, dass wenn sie einen neurostatischen Schock in einem der Knoten auslösen, könnte dieser zu den anderen Knoten transportiert werden und sie könnten das Wesen entfernen. Der Doktor ist erschrocken, da dies das Wesen töten würde. Moset pflichtet ihm bei, räumt jedoch dem Crewmitglied B'Elanna die Priorität gegenüber dem Wesen ein. Doch der Doktor möchte beide retten und wirft ein, dass dieses Wesen der Albert Einstein oder Pablo Picasso seiner Spezies sein könnte. Der Cardassianer entgegnet, dass er auch ein psychotischer Krimineller sein könnte. Da sie es nicht wissen, müssten sie sich entscheiden. Während sie noch darüber sprechen, destabilisiert sich das Programm des Beraters und der Doktor schaltet es ab und informiert Harry Kim darüber. thumb|Tabor sieht entsetzt Crell Moset. Zusammen mit Tabor macht sich Harry auf den Weg um den Berater zu reparieren. Paris schlägt während der Reparatur vor, das Speicherlogbuch des Hologramms zu verkleinern, was Kim jedoch nur als letzten Ausweg nutzen will. Torres fragt in der Zwischenzeit den Doktor, was passiert sei und dieser teilt ihr mit, dass sein Berater deaktiviert wurde. Torres will, dass er ihn abgeschaltet lässt. Der Doktor meint zu ihr, dass er nie dachte, dass sie aufgrund der Rasse Verallgemeinerungen machen würde. Der Doktor meint, dass Crell ein netter Mann ist und ein Genie, dass ihr Leben zu retten versucht. Torres lehnt ihn weiterhin ab, doch der Doktor will ihn zum permanenten Berater machen. Als es Kim und Tabor schließlich gelingt das Programm zu reaktivieren, ist Tabor entsetzt – er kennt Crell Moset, aber nicht als guten Arzt, sondern als einen, der tausende von Bajoranern, im Zuge seiner Wissenschaft, hat sterben lassen. Darunter waren auch sein Bruder, sein Großvater und hunderte weiterer Bajoraner. Akt IV: Gewissensentscheidung thumb|Der Doktor und Tabor diskutieren mit Chakotay über Crell Moset. Tabor ist außer sich. Er wirft Moset vor, dass er tausende Bajoraner in seinem sogenannten Krankenhaus umgebracht hat. Paris und Kim halten ihn zurück und der Doktor transferiert das medizinische Beratungsprogramm auf Holodeck 2. Tabor geht zu Commander Chakotay und erzählt von seinen Erfahrungen mit Crell Moset. Er hört immer noch die Geräusche seiner Instrumente und die Schreie der Pateinten. Außerdem kommt es ihm so vor, als rieche er immer noch den Geruch der Chemikalien und des toten Fleisches. Er experimentierte an alte Bajoraner. Moset hat seinen Großvater behandelt und seine inneren Organe dabei Nadionstrahlung ausgesetzt. Es dauerte sechs Tage bis er starb. Der Doktor fragt, ob seine Erinnerungen vielleicht verschwommen sind, da er damals noch sehr jung war. Tabor ist sich jedoch sicher. Er meint, dass er Patienten geblendet hat, nur um herauszufinden, wie sie sich anpassen. Andere hat er polytrinischer Säure ausgesetzt, um die Heilung der Haut beobachten zu können. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass der Mann das Heilmittel gegen das Fostossavirus gefunden und tausende Bajoraner gerettet hat. Tabor berichtet, dass Moset tausende von Bajoranern infiziert hat, um verschiedene Therapieformen zu testen. Chakotay hat von einigen aus seiner Crew auch von einem berüchtigten cardassianischen Arzt gehört. Der Doktor fragt, wieso dies nicht bekannt wurde. Chakotay kann sich allerdings vorstellen, dass die Cardassianer dies verheimlichten. Nach dem Krieg wurde Moset Präsident der Exobiologie an der Universität von Kuvat. Tabor meint, dass sie nichts gegen den echten Moset unternehmen können, aber die Forschungen Mosets aus der Datenbank entfernt werden sollen. Auf der Krankenstation sprechen Torres und Paris unterdessen. Auch B'Elanna besteht darauf nicht von Crell behandelt zu werden, da sie dann Nutzen aus dem Leiden Anderer ziehen würde. Paris fordert sie auf, vernünftig zu sein. Doch dann verschlechtert sich ihr Zustand. Paris stellt fest, dass ihre Zytotoxinwerte in die Höhe schießen. Paris teilt dem Doktor mit, dass sie eine Behandlung von Moset ablehnt. Torres verlangt, dass er einen anderen Weg findet. Dann fällt Torres in einen zytoplasmischen Schock. thumb|Kim und Seven of Nine recherchieren über Crell Moset. Kim und Seven versuchen im Maschinenraum etwas über den Vorfall von Bajor herauszufinden und sie sind fündig geworden. Der Doktor kommt hinzu und sie präsentieren ihm ihre Ergebnisse. Sie haben Sensorscans und Logbücher gecheckt. Die Daten sprechen gegen Moset - er scheint ein Massenmörder zu sein. Er hat diverse Proben des Fostossavirus bestellt, aber keines der üblichen Enzyme zur Herstellung eines Impfstoffes. Außerdem gab es in der Umgebung seines Krankenhauses einen isolierten Ausbruch von Fostossa, vier Tage nach der Lieferung. Zuvor gab es keinen einzigen Fall in der ganzen Provinz. Kim muss dieses Chakotay melden. Seven kann nicht verstehen, warum solch ein Verhalten toleriert wird, da man den Borg die Form der Wissenserlangung vorwirft. Der Doktor geht nachdenklich weg. thumb|Aussprache und Vorwürfe Der Doktor geht zu Crell, dieser bereitet voller Tatendrang die Operation vor. Der Doktor spricht ernsthaft mit ihm. Er berichtet von den Beweisen, die sie gefunden haben und, dass tausende Bajoraner auf seinen Operationstischen starben. Doch das Hologramm Crell weiß nichts davon und argumentiert auch so. Doch der Doktor sieht darin keinen Entschuldigung, denn das Programm basiert ja auf dem echten Crell und dieser hat vor keiner Grausamkeit zurückgescheut um zu Forschungsergebnissen zu kommen. Der Doktor bringt auch klar zum Ausdruck, dass die medizinisch und ethisch falsch ist, doch er gibt auch zu, dass er nicht weiß was er nun tun soll. Er denkt darüber nach, das Programm zu löschen. Crell führt ihm vor Augen, dass es ohne ihn B'Elanna Torres nicht retten können wird. Crell versucht ihn zu überreden miteinander weiter zu machen, denn es muss immer ein Preis für den medizinischen Fortschritt gezahlt werden. Der Doktor gibt zu bedenken, dass manchmal der Preis einfach zu hoch ist und Folter zählt eindeutig dazu. Crell jedoch würde sein Tun nicht als Folter bezeichnen, denn er hat ja viele gerettet. Er argumentiert, dass viele medizinische Erkenntnisse auf der Erde durch Experimente mit niederen Tieren erlangt wurden. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass diese Art der Barbarei lange beendet wurde. Ethik ist für ihn nur eine willkürlich festgelegte Sache und die Grenze zwischen höheren und niederen Lebewesen ist fließend. Crell setzt ihn unter Druck, will er B'Elanna Leben retten, dann braucht er die Forschungsergebnisse, wenn nicht wird sie sterben. thumb|Angriff der Fremden Unterdessen kommt Tabor zu Commander Chakotay und will sein Offizierspatent wegen moralischer Einwände gegen die Schiffspolitik niederlegen. Chakotay versucht ihn mit dem Verweis auf B'Elannas Leben zu Einsicht zu bringen. Er meint, dass er im Heute lebt und heute B’Elannas Leben in Gefahr ist. Doch Tabor sieht das Andenken seiner gesamten Familie beschmutzt und das so lange das Hologramm existiert und seine Forschungen benutzt werden. Er meint dass sie nicht besser, als er seien, wenn sie seine Forschungen nutzen. Chakotay weiß nicht was er antworten soll. thumb|Die Offiziere diskutieren über die Nutzung des Moset-Hologramms. Im Konferenzraum wird die Situation ausdiskutiert. Der Doktor gibt zu, dass er es alleine nicht schaffen wird und Crells Hilfe braucht. Tom setzt sich massiv für B'Elanna ein und verlangt, dass sie – auch gegen ihren Willen – behandelt wird. Tuvok wendet ein, dass B'Elanna äußerst logisch handelt und auch Chakotay möchte nicht gegen ihren Willen handeln. Paris meint, dass sie sich im Delta-Quadranten befinden und Chakotay seinen hass auf die Cardassianer vergessen solle. Die Diskussion wird sehr hitzig geführt. Captain Janeway unterbricht die Diskussion und entscheidet, dass ihr das Leben von B'Elanna so wichtig ist, dass Crell sie zusammen mit dem Doktor behandeln soll. Außerdem haben sowohl Chakotay, als auch Paris Recht. Sie übernimmt die Konsequenzen für diese Handlung. Der Doktor erhält den Befehl mit Mosets Hilfe anzufangen. Dann lässt sie die Offiziere wegtreten. Der Doktor und Crell machen sich auf der Krnakenstation an die Arbeit. Mit einem Skalpell schneidet Krell in die Lebensform. Akt V: Operationen thumb|Der Fremde wird weggebeaumt Auf der Brücke hört Tuvok plötzlich ein Signal und fragt Kim, ob er dies ebenfalls hört. Tuvok beschreibt es als Serie von Hochfrequenzimpulsen, die lauter werden. Bald darauf hört auch Janeway das Signal. Zur gleichen Zeit empfängt die Voyager Signale von den Fremden. Tuvok kann den Ursprung jedoch nicht lokalisieren. Es nähert sich ein weiteres Schiff dieser Spezies, doch der Universaltranslator kann es immer noch nicht übersetzen. Tuvok meint, dass sie möglicherweise auf ihre Antwort warten. Daher lässt Janeway einen Kanal auf allen Subraumbändern öffnen. Janeway erklärt, dass sie auf einer friedlichen Mission sind und keine bösen Absichten haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie einen ihrer Spezies auf der Krankenstation haben und versuchen zu behandeln. Auch die Fremden scheinen sie nicht zu verstehen. Die Operation nimmt ihren Weitergang. Doch Crell ist in seinem Vorgehen sehr extrem und benutzt eine Kortikalsonde um die primären Nervenbahnen zu stimulieren. Er setzt diese am primären Neocortex und schwächt die motorische Kontrolle der Lebensform. Jedoch genügt dies nicht um B'Elanna Torres zu befreien. Daher verstärkt er die Impulsfrequenz. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass er die Synapsen schädigt und verlangt, dass er die Impulsfrequenz verringert. Moset glaubt, dass er so ihre Chancen verringert, die Patientin zu retten. Der Doktor unterbricht sein Tun und greift selber ein. Er stimuliert den sekundären Cortex. [[Datei: Die Fremden greifen an.jpg|thumb|Das fremde Raumschiff koppelt die Voyager mit einem Traktorstrahl an.]] Inzwischen greift das Schiff wieder an und koppelt die Voyager mit einem Traktorstrahl an, der die Schilde durchdringt. Der Doktor informiert die Brücke über ihre Probleme. Tuvok meldet, dass die Fremden ihnen Energie abziehen. Chakotay lässt daher alle unwesentlichen Systeme abschalten und diese Energie in das Holodeck transferieren. Außerdem lässt er einen Antimateriestoß durch die Schildmatrix auslösen, um den fremden Traktorstrahl abzuschütteln. Nachdem Tuvok diesen Befehl ausgeführt hat, zeigt sich jedoch keine Wirkung. Janeway meint, dass sie hier nicht mit Logik, sondern nur mit Instinkten weiterkommen, da die fremde Spezies nur versucht, ihr Crewmitglied zu bergen. Der Captain glaubt, dass die Fremden auch keinen bewaffneten Konflikt wollen. Auf dem Holodeck zeigt die Operation inzwischen Erfolg. Moset berichtet, dass sich die Tentakeln aus Torres' Lunge, Leber und Nieren zurückziehen. Das Wesen scheint sich zu lösen, doch dadurch wird es auch schwächer. Der Doktor meint, dass sie seinen eigenen Stoffwechsel wiederherstellen müssen, um die metabolische Energie von Torres zu kompensieren. Mit 40 Milligram Stenophyl behandeln sie das Wesen. Das Wesen fällt in einen anaphylaktischen Schock und Moset erhöht die Dosis daher auf 60 Milligramm. Inzwischen verlieren sie die Energie auf den Decks 7 bis 12 und Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Status. Es gelingt eine Stabilisierung und das Wesen wird auf das Schiff seiner Spezies gebeamt. Kim meldet, dass der Transport abgeschlossen wurde. Darauf hin zieht sich das fremde Schiff zurück und sendet einen letzte Botschaft. thumb|Erholungsphase für B'Elanna Der Doktor berichtet dem Captain, dass B'Elanna auf dem Weg der Besserung ist und in ihr Quartier entlassen wurde. Sie braucht aber noch einige Tage zu Erholung, da ihr Nervensystem ein extremes Trauma erlitten hat. Er berichtet aber auch von ihrer heftigen Reaktion auf den Einsatz von Crells Hologramm. Der Captain will mit ihr in dieser Angelegenheit sprechen. Der Doktor fragt auch, ob sie das Programm löschen sollen. Der Captain lässt dem Doktor in diesem Punkt die Entscheidungsfreiheit, meint aber, er solle es schnell entscheiden. Janeway sucht dann das Quartier von B'Elanna Torres auf, wo diese etwas verbrennt. Janeway wundert sich, dass dies nicht den Umweltalarm auslöst. Torres erklärt ihr, dass es ein klingonisches Dämonenaustreibungsmittel und einige Entspannungskräuter sind. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kommen viele Aggression hoch. Janeway erklärt, dass der Verlust von Torres für sie inakzeptabel war. B'Elanna wirft ihr vor, dass sich nicht das Recht hatte über ihr Leben zu entscheiden. Captain Janeway erteilt den Befehl diese Gefühle zu verdrängen und macht klar, dass sie der Captain ist und über sie als Crewmitglied entscheiden darf. Bevor sie geht, meint sie, dass hier noch einige Dämonen in der Luft sind, die vom Weihrauch hoffentlich abgeschreckt werden. thumb|Der Doktor teilt Crell seine Entscheidung mit Captain Janeway hat es dem Doktor überlassen über das Schicksal von Crell zu entscheiden. Der Doktor geht zu Crell und dieser freut sich, dass es B'Elanna geschafft hat und will feiern. Daher möchte er sich die Oper anhören, die der Doktor ihm versprochen hat. Er merkt, aber dass dem Doktor nicht zu feiern zu mute ist und meint, er soll einfach seine ethischen Bedenken über Bord werfen. Wichtig sei doch nur, dass beide Leben gerettet werden konnten und er auch eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit hofft. Der Doktor sorgt sich allerdings um die Zukunft und teilt ihm mit, dass Janeway ihm die Entscheidung über Mosets Programm überlassen hat. Moset meint, dass sie die Grenzen der medizinischen Wissenschaft erweitert und zwei Patienten gerettet haben. Außerdem hat er bereits eine medizinische Abhandlung entworfen, die sie eines Tages bei der Medizinischen Akademie der Föderation vorlegen werden. Der Doktor fragt, ob sie in einer Fußnote erwähnen sollten, wo er seine chirurgischen Kenntnisse verfeinern konnte, nämlich in den cardassianischen Todescamps. Moset meint, wo heute morgen der Sarkasmus des Doktors war. Der Doktor teilt ihm dann knapp mit, dass es gelöscht wird und zwar wegen Anwendung von inhumanen Praktiken. Crell argumentiert, dass er täglich mit neuen Lebensformen konfrontiert wird, die seine Crew bedrohen können. Außerdem meint er, dass der Doktor seinen ersten Eid brechen würde, wenn er iohn löscht, nämlich niemandem Schaden zuzufügen. Der Doktor meint, dass Moset kein Recht habe, diese Worte zu verwenden. Moset macht dem Doktor klar, dass er sein Wissen bereits angewendet hat und fragt, wo sein Gewissen war, als er B'Elanna mit Mosets Wissen rettete. Abschließend fragt er, ob sie beide wirklich so verschieden sind. Doch der Doktor bleibt bei seiner Meinung und löscht das Medizinische Beratungsprogramm mit allen dazugehörigen Dateien. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Crell Moset und die Reaktion von Crewman Tabor auf sein Hologramm erinnert an den deutschen Kriegsverbrecher und Nationalsozialisten Josef Mengele, der als Arzt im Dritten Reich berüchtigt dafür war, bizarre und grausame Experimente an lebenden Gefangenen aus Konzentrationslagern durchgeführt zu haben. In gibt es weitere Referenzen über die Cardassianer auf die deutsche Geschichte, zum Beispiel in . Nachwirkung Roxann Dawsons Hund starb während der Produktion dieser Episode. Sie fand die Arbeit an dieser Episode am schlimmsten, da sie in Trauer um ihr Haustier nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als auf einem Bio-Bett zu liegen, wie sie in einem Interview feststellte. Filmfehler In der Episode scheint es praktisch unmöglich, ein neues MHN zu programmieren, doch in dieser Episode ist es für Harry Kim kein Problem, einen interaktiven holographischen Exobiologen mit umfangreichem Wissen zu erstellen. Ein rekursiver Algorithmus, der wie bei der Erschaffung von Mosets Hologramm verwendet wird, führt ohne finale Ausstiegsbedingung zu einem Speicherüberlauf, da ein rekursiver Algorithmus sich unendlich oft selbst aufruft. Crewman Tabor, ein Bajoraner, ruft "mein Gott". Bajoraner glauben an die Propheten. Die fremden Wesen bedienen ihre Raumschiffe mit Hormonen und kommunizieren mit für den Universalübersetzer unverständlichen Lauten. Der Computer der Voyager kann das Signal in seine Medienkomponenten zerlegen, aber nicht übersetzen. Das heißt, dass dem Computer das fremde Datenformat bekannt ist, die fremde Sprache aber nicht. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Nothing Human (episode) es:Nothing Human fr:Nothing Human (épisode) nl:Nothing Human Kategorie:Episode (VOY)